I found you
by Ducks-eat-monkeys
Summary: Itachi was once a Konoha ninja genius, awesome grades, awesome life, And,one thing no one would've expected. Years after fleeing Konoha, he runs into some trouble with a Konoichi, who hates violence as much as he loves it...ItachixOc?
1. A new Rival, Die Konoichi!

I did not create any Naruto characters, so you know..Nope, wasn't me..I'm writing this so I don't get sued!

Read and Review please! You don't have to have an account to review, so please..save a kitten by reviewing?..Though, I have no idea how you'll save a kitten..>.>

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi strolled down the streets idlly next to Kisame. The fight between Kakashi and he had been somewhat amusing, but then again, for being in Akatsuki that was only part of the fun. "Hey, Kisame.." He said, one eye looking over to the giant man-beast..part shark, part human.

Kisame looked over, tilting his straw hat back a little. "Hmn?"

Itachi gave a small sigh, "That Sannin, the one protecting the Kyuubi boy, what was his name? Did you catch it?"

Kisame gave a thoughtful look, "..Jiraiya..It was, I think." Kisame looked around, then spotted a small hut ahead, giving a short sigh, he pointed toward it. "Ah..That hut there would be a good place to rest.."

"What if someone lives there?"

"We'll kill them."

They both gave a wide, malicious grin, their straw hats tilting once more as they started towards their destination.

"They expected me to just hand over any items that were worth money?" She tsked once, bouncing a small bag of gold up and down as she walked. The Konoichi didn't much like violence, but..as usual..was forced to use it under most circumstances. She fiddled with a ring on her on a chain around her neck, sighing lightly. "They always doubt a young woman's abilities as a ninja.." 'And better yet, wouldn't believe I was a high rank jounin..' She looked at the sky, rubbing the back of her neck, "It's to be expected..I'm only 16..' She touched the headband on her head, a small trace of red hair being brushed off of it as well, the Konoha leaf symbol showing freely now. "Ah, well..this headband's pretty useless, considering I don't wear those ridiculous outfits they have.." She looked down at her outfit, fishnets, overcoats, and a skirt. "Ah..Maybe I look up to Anko-san too much.." She blinked lightly, then sighed. "Nah."

A loud noise was heard, something of a high pitched scream. The konoichi looked up, staring at a small hut randomly placed on the side of the road. "What the?" She grabbed a small kunai knife from her pocket, running quickly over to see what was happening. she skidded to a halt at the door, her foot knocking it down as she catiously walked inside, only to find a dead body on the floor. She practically rushed over to the body, one soft hand placing itself on the person's neck, feeling for a pulse. "Dead..But, I could've sworn I heard a woman's scream.." She stopped for a moment, one hand hitting the ground as her foot flew up behind her, kicking the person about to grab her from behind. "Ah, thought i saw someone.." she said, watching the man collapse onto the ground, then poof in a cloud of smoke, "Kiwimari?" Her foot hit the ground, her other hand sliding under her so as to do a front kick, her body rotating as she landed a kick into another ones chest. "There's two..this one was far too short to be a Kiwimari for that other guy..' She stood up, jumping as another attacked, 'There's the short one..' she thought, noticing a small, red cloud hiding in the shadows. Her foot landed on the clones head, the other foot landing a blow to it's face before she did an aerial flip, sending two shuriken towards the lurker. She landed on her feet, looking ariound for any set traps as she stood up.

"She's not too bad..Itachi.." Kisame said, looking over at him as one shuriken hit, being in the shadows of the other.

Itachi pulled the shuriken out of his shoulder, throwing it aside as he nodded. "It would seem so..would you like a turn? Play with her a bit?"

Those were the magic words, Kisame grinned, jumping down to face the woman. "You came at a particularly bad time..looks like I get to play with you.." his hand reached back, grabbing hisSomehade and pulling it in front of him.

The konoichi leaned forward, staring atit for a moment, "That's an awfully big sword you got there..they're not toys..you know?" She gave a wide grin, "I see..Is your little friend just going to watch? Be sure to let him know, I'm not one to fall for any sneak attacks you two may have planned."

Itachi gave a half smirk, 'She's got guts..She reminds me of someone..'

Kisame sighed, "Ah, I just want to shred you to pieces..what he plans is beyond me.." He held up his Somehade, giving a small smirk before running towards her. "I'll kill you.."

The Konoichi smirked once more, jumping up as he ran towards her, she landed on his sword, watching a blank stare as she ran down the sword, one hand pushing onto it as she made a kick to his face, connecting, then causing his balance to be thrown off. Kisame caught himself, issuing another swing, that had hit her. A small droplet of blood formed on her cheek, a cut appearing afterward. "That big sword doesn't do much for you..If it only leaves a small scratch!" She sighed lightly, "This won't last very long, then.."

Kisame ran at her again, faking an attack straight forward as his clone ran at her in the shadows. She held up two arms, doing the basic block for a frontal assault as it came for her, lifting a foot to kick theSomehade out of range of any vital spots. She grimaced as a fist was rammed into her side, doing a sidekick towards it as a counter. she held her side, shutting an eye halfway. "So..fishboy got a hit?"

Kisame glared at her, "Fish boy?"

Itachi's eyes were red, the familiar Sharingan tracing her moves. She was only using simple Taijutsu, and yet, Kisame had still not won.

Kisame's eyes narrowed, "How could a low Genin be unfathomed by my attacks.."

She snickered lightly, running up to him and landing a kick to his face, she grabbed the Somehade, using it as a sort of balance beam as she turned her hip, landing a second kick to knock him backwards. she bounced off of it, doing a backflip before landing, one hand on her side. "Well, for one.." She held up her index finger, "I'm not Genin..I'm actually Jounin.." she held up a second finger, "And two..you're not as strong as you look. You only win battles because of the fact you're..well..not pretty..therefore, they fear you. Causing their abilities to alter slightly. " She dropped her hand, "I, unlike them, don't care for you that much, nor do I fear you..Therefore, my abilities as such, do not alter in any way." She nodded, "You're a pretty scary fish..shark..whatever you may be.." she held her hands up, forming seperate handseals before saying quite loudly, "Air crystalization Jutsu." She shut one eye, the other looking toward Kisame as a hand shot up, turning it palm up before closing it slowly. The air around the man slowly turned to sharp, needle-like Crystals, each one getting closer and closer to his body, "Tell me, how did you come to be in Akatsuki? You don't seem to be as powerful as they say.."

Kisame looked at the sharp objects, then to her. "How would you know of us?"

"You invaded our village a while ago..I've heard." She loosened her grip slightly, feeling an arm wrap around her midsection, a kunai knife being held against her throat.

"Ah..so what if we were?" Itachi replied, tightening his grip on the knife. "Tell me..why did you leave precious Konoha? It surely wasn't a mission..Let loose your grip, If Kisame dies..you'll have to go too.."

"Fishboy? Has a name?.." She perked a brow, then lowered her hand, the spikes disappearing as quick as they came. Her hand idly slid down her side, reaching into her pocket and grabbing a kunai, "My reasonings are none of your business.." She let the knife prick his skin, she heard a faint groan, then smirked. "There's an alternative to this.."

Itachi's eyebrow raised, "What's that?"

"Let me go..of course...or.." She took her kunai, ramming the blade into her own body. A cloud of smoke appeared, and she disappeared.

"A Kiwimari? Didn't you see that with your Sharingan?" Kisame asked, staring blankly.

Itachi's eyes went to normal, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips, "No..actually, I didn't."

The konoichi lept through the trees, thinking to herself. 'He wasn't half bad..but, alas..I'm better..i've learned from the best..' She held the ring once more, feeling her heart tinge slightly at the thought.

Itachi tilted his straw hat upwards, looking over to Kisame. "She won't get far..would you like another go?..or can I?"

Kisame rubbed his cheek, where the Konoichi happened to land a hard kick. "I'd suppose you can have a go at her. It'd be interesting, I suppose. I'll head back to The Hide-out. Leader will want a report. Take your time with her. Enjoy it.."

Itachi nodded, disappearing off to the outside. He was actually filled with excitement, the thought of having someone who may actually match up to his skills..it's thrilling. His feet hit every other tree, only to bounce off as soon as they landed. "If she proves a worthy enough opponent..I may just let her live.." His eyes turned, the Sharingan turning to his Mankgekyou. "This should prove interesting." He stopped short, jumping out of the way of a few exploding tags, only to run into a few more. "smart girl.."

she looked back. hearing the tags go off. "He's not that far from me..I just wonder..if it's fishboy or the short one...Ah! Well! No sense in running then!" besides, she could feel him getting closer by the foot. She turned around, four shuriken held out in each hand. She closed her eyes, crossing her arms in front of her. "One..two..THREE!" she threw the Kunai, two heading straight towards him as the others disappeared.

He dodged the kunai, shaking his head, "Little kunai won't work on me..maybe she's not that powerful." He looked towards her, only seeing her face with a wide grin playing across it. He looked closely, seeing a glint from the threads wrapped on her fingers. The moment he realized what was happening, eight kunai were flying towards him, moving as she pulled the strings. The moment he blocked one, another shot at him, the other starting to hurl it's way towards him. He blocked most, only landing a few scratches. "...She's controlling them..like puppets.." He smirked, his hands forming the correct handseals,and then threw a number of kunai towards her, wires forming behind the kunai. He held a few in his hands, two being held by his teeth. They looped around her wires, getting entangled as she pulled them away. "Koton: Goukakyou no Jutsu!"

"Damnit.." she whispered, struggling with getting the wires off. She stopped at a tree, getting only two strings off before becoming entangled in his. Her body was pulled against the tree, the only thing visible being a huge ball of fire. Her eyes widened slightly. She made sure her hands were loose, forming handseals as she whispered "Doton no Jutsu"

The fire hit, Itachi smirking as he neared the tree, but it soon vanished, her not being there. He heard her voice, "That was close.."

He looked over, seeing her leaning against a tree.. "You avoided that? I'll have to give you some credit, then."

He heard her issue a small laugh, and he leaped over, sending a fist to her face. It connected, only recieving a puff of smoke. "Kiwimari?" And just as that left his mouth, he felt a blow to the bottom of his chin, her body coming out of the ground. He flew upward, saving a fall with a flip to the next branch. He landed, but had to move as well, 'She's fast..' He thought, sending a kick to her stomach as she lept toward him. She lifted a foot, slamming it into his and using the momentum to push back, landing a few feet away from him.

"Ah..you aren't too nice..trying to hit a lady.." Even though they couldn't see each other's faces, they felt mocking expressions on them both..

Itachi's hand moved up his cloak, unhooking the top few buttons to it. The other hand came up, removing his straw hat and throwing it off to the side. "It would seem..I'll have to use it.." His eyes widened, red eyes glowing through the shadows, the Mangekyou spinning in his eyes. She stared at him, her worst mitake made. "Tsukiyomi.." He said, eyes piercing into hers.

She stopped, her body becoming hard to move. The world shifted, turning to a negative view..everything light, was dark, and everything dark..was light. She stared at herself, looking at the one man who broke her heart so.."What..is this?"

------------------

So you know, The Konoichi's name means "Moon"..So, if you watch Naruto enough..or love Itachi-kun as much as I..you can probably guess the woman's name. And uh..yeah, she's a month younger than Itachi-kun..So you know..

So you know, I'm fully aware this story WILL be going off plot. Yes, Some "OMG" surprises will come, whether you like it or not! WOOT!


	2. Memories, friends and Groceries?

He sighed lightly, catching the limp body in his hands, of course, he wouldn't kill her..she semed too..familiar..somehow. Besides, he wasn't big on killing, only only did it when deemed neccesary. His eyebrow perked, one eye catching a glimpse of the necklace she wore. "That..ring..looks familiar too.." He gave a small grimace, somehow..this will turn out..oddly. His hand slid idly down her cheek, one finger touching the ring, then three more wrapping around it, a small tug letting it break off, the hand going into his pocket, the ring settling at the bottom of it. "Mn..she's a good opponent..it'd be a waste to kill her.." he sighed lightly, resting her onto the ground, then buttoning his cloak up, placing the familiar straw hat upon his head. Once this was done, the body of Itachi Uchiha disappeared from view.

She had a strong will to live..hell..if she didn't, she'd be dead..or worse. When she first woken up, she saw one thing..a leaf...and that made her give a breathe of relief. She wasn't dead..she was very weak..but, not dead..and that was good. She was sweaty, hot, her mind aching from the mental strain she had went through..those memories.."Damn him!" She had practically yelled, sending a flock of birds off into the sky, trees rustling after. She sat there for a moment against the tree, then suddenly felt an aching pain, and her hand immediately shot up to her chest..fishnets..chain..chain...CHAIN? NO CHAIN! Her eyes were flaring, "That fucker stole my ring?" She nearly shot up, only to drop almost instantly from the lack of stamina. She reached into her back pouch, pulling out a smal pill, the kind used for energy..Soldier pills, if she recalled right. She popped it into her mouth..she'd get that damn guy later, she had more important things right now.

"Hey! Brats! Knock it off! Why can't you be good, huh? Like Tsuki's boy!" The woman blinked, "Speaking of which..where is he..?" The woman was a few inches taller than Tsuki had been, nearly shoulder length blondish brown hair curved around her face. She wore glasses, that complimented her, rather than making her look stupid..like most people those days. The woman grew a large sweatdrop, but felt relief after having searched the house thoroughly, only to find him on the front porch. "Boy..why can't every one of those damn brats get a clue.." She said blankly, one hand ruffling the boys hair, her smile shining brightly.

The boy merely shugged, then looked pleasantly happy, the woman blinking slightly, then smiled and waved at the woman walking up the road to the large house.

Tsuki blinked, looking up to see a boy walk down the drive to her, the famous Raven hair and Uchiha eyes staring at her. He merely walked up to her, giving a modest look.

"So..you're back?" He merely observed, slouching slightly with one hand in his pocket.

Tsuki stared at him for a moment, then laughed, kneeling down and throwing her hands out, "C'mere you friggin' brat!" It wasn't twenty..no, ten seconds after she said it that the three-year-old boy practically leaped into her arms, squeezing her to death.

"Oh jeez, you two..are the oddest family.." The woman said, walking down to greet Tsuki as well, a smile on her face.

Tsuki laughed lightly, then walked up to her, giving a small hug, "Aiy, Satuhari..You're right..but, at least we're not perverted like you?" With that said, she recieved a short blow to the head, practically falling over.

"Hey...I watch your kid..and don't get on my bad side..but, alas..you're right, too.." She laughed lightly, and a sweatdrop formed on Tsuki's brow.

"right.."

Tsuki laughed lightly. What could she say? Sutaru was one of Tsuki's trusted friends, she had left Konoha with her, but, of course, Sutaru recieved permission from the Hokage, whereas, Tsuki merely left. Sutaru was a fine ninja, chuunin, from what Tsuki recalled. She had started a small babysitting service, nothing big, of course. And, well, watched Tsuki's kid as well. Sutaruwould tell any Konoha ninja that she didn't know where Tsuki was, and watch her kid..in return, Tsuki payed for food, and earned money to help out with the costs of her service. It was a crappy deal, but, none-the-less, Tsuki trusted her. Tsuki blinked looked at her, "Ah..has anyone come?"

Sutaru shook her head, smiling lightly, "Not today..no, but. I'm expecting them again..They came a few days ago.." She motioned for the boy, who's name was Saito, by the way, and Tsuki to come in, and then talked once more. "How did the mission go, anyways?"

Tsuki yawned lightly, "It was..easy..and I also ran into trouble on the way back..some fish-dude..and his buddy, a short guy..with an odd technique."

Sutaru blinked, going into the house, "Hmn..what kind?" she was followed by the two, then started to open a small BINGO book, looking at the pictures in it.

"He called it..Tsukiyomi, I'm thinking it was a Kekkei-genkai, considering it was too advanced for regular Genjutsu, and DEFINITELY wasn't Ninjutsu.." She paused for a moment, then hoisted Saito on her lap, sighing, "I need to find one of them..The shorter one stole something precious to me.."

Both Sutaru and Saito looked to her neck, getting a gasp out, "Not that.." They said in unison, apparently knowing what the precious thing was.

"Yeah..that.."

"A shark you say? Hmn.." Sutaru flipped through the book once more, then stopped at a page, her eyes widening, "These two are in--"

"Akatsuki, I'm well aware, the cloaks gave it away. She sighed lightly, her fingers coming up to rub her temples, the pills starting to wear off. "I've been under extreme mental strain..I really need to rest..for now." She gave a slight growl, "I'm going to get my ring back from him." She looked at Sutaru, giving a slight smile, "A favor?"

Sutaru looked up, "What is it?"

"Get what information you can about the Shark-guy and his companion.." She held Saito, standing up and starting to walk upstairs with him. "If you do enough..I can get you a meeting with your Icha-Icha hunk.." She heard a thud, and laughed lightly.

"Did you kill her?" Was the first thing to pop from Kisame's mouth as Itachi entered, the shark-toothed grin showing up on his face.

Itachi shook his head, sighing lightly. "It'd be a waste to kill such a worthy opponent..what's the fun in that?"

"you put her into Tsukiyomi, eh?" The shark grinned as Itachi nodded, "Do you think she'll live?"

Itachi took off his hat, then shrugged, "If she has the will, and mental Strength. Kakashi will be out for at least two days..and she's female, so she will more than likely be out longer. They tend to be more..emotional.." He grinned slightly, one hand reaching into his pocket, then pulling out the ring. "If she happens to live, I will be seeing her again.." He held up the ring to Kisame, who perked a shark-brow.

"The hell's a ring gonna do?"

Itachi smirked, "The only time a woman wears a ring around her neck, is when it's something precious to her.." He sighed lightly, making his way to his room, "I'm taking a nap..I'll wake in a few hours..don't bother me..Especially Deidara.."

Itachi had woken up quite a few hours later, he had one of the oddest dreams, and yet, seemed so familiar. The most unsteady thing he thought about? That damn woman had been in it! Why? He felt almost as if they were memories. He could feel it..this woman..it was going to be some kind of trouble with her, but yet, he hadn't a clue whether it would be good, or bad. He sighed lightly, his ring glowing, "Those eyes.." were his only thought, getting up to get dressed. He had only one love..but..she had died long ago..

"Hey! Wake up old woman..." Saito jabbed his mom in the stomach with a finger..she groaned, rolled over, and went back to sleep. Saito's eyebrow twitched, "I know you're better..so get up..we need to get groceries, and Sutaru has information on those guys."

"Tell her..I'll be down in a while..I need to bathe, and such." Tsuki practically grunted into the pillow.

Saito rolled his eyes, then started to walk off, only to have his hand grabbed, and pulled into a tight embrace. "Maa!" He yelled, squirming in her grip.But, of course, he only acted like he hated it, and soon gave up.

She smiled lightly, then laughed, giving him a small kiss on the forehead. "And how is Ninjutsu going with Sutaru?"

He grunted.

"And Taijutsu with Iya?"

Another grunt.

"So..good and good?"

Nod.

"Words are better than sound effects, you know..." She jabbed him in the side, he squirmed.

"I want to train with you..not them.." He looked up at her, and she sighed, playing with his hair.

"I'll stay here for a few days, just for you..Okay?"

He sighed, "why can't I go with you?"

"It'd be too dangerous, of course." She hugged him once more, then let go. "I'll tell you what..Once you master the basic Ninjutsu skills, and Taijutsu styles, I'll bring you."

The boy blinked, "Really?" And gave a wide grin when she nodded, hopping off of her, hearing a grunt from his mom. "That's good, 'cuz I only have one Jutsu to master before I'm done.."

Tsuki fell off the bed surprised, "...One?"

Saito nodded, smiling happily as he walked out. "Love ya'!"

'He's more like his father than I thought..mastering those moves so fast...' A light smile came to her face. but soon turned to a grimace, "Grocery shopping..ugh.."

Sutaru smiled lightly, pushing her glasses up. "Iya! Hey! what's up?"

Iya, too, was a good friend of Tsuki's, and, had glasses as well. She pushed them up, a lock of long, red hair falling into her face, one hand pulling it back behind her ear. "Eh..I'm visiting..Is Tsuki here? I heard about her run-in with Akatsuki.."

"I'd love to know how word gets out so quickly.." Sutaru replied, laughing. "She's taking a bath, she should be down later."

Iya laughed, "Uh-huh..Try a few hours.." She looked around blankly, "Where's Saito?"

"..Around.." Sutaru shrugged, "He tends to stay alone, when his mom's not here anyways..but since she's in the bath..he's off.."

"Well..He's gettin' to look like him.."

"Yeah..he is.." Sutaru agreed.

Tsuki yawned lightly, taking as much time possible to get ready..she hated shopping. For one, it took a day to get there..and two..well..she had to wear regular clothes..yukatas.. she shuddered. "Ugh.." 


	3. On the road again, Damn drunks

"Ah..Welcome back, Itachi. It's good to see you again. " Leader said, two eyes staring at him. 

Itachi nodded lightly, bowing before giving a small sigh, "It is, I suppose. But, I must leave once more, Correct?" Itachi replied cooly, his voice hardened a bit more than usual.

"Hmn..Yes, you are right. But, think of it as more of a..vacation, it's not likely you'll find this person so quick."

His eyebrow raised slightly, "What's the mission, then?"

"I'm guessing you know about your brother joining Orochimaru?"

He nodded, 'The fool'

"It'd seem they have found a ninja of interest."

Itachi nodded, "And I am needed for...?"

"Protection..Is what you will be doing. If this woman gets into their hands, and agrees to help them. It would be bad. There's doubt that she will be willing to join, unless provoked in some manner. But, we must still be careful. Once you've gotten her, bring her here."

Itachi's brow raised, "She?"

A nod, "Yes..She." A file was sent over to him, "Elite jounin, no picture. That will be the difficult part, being as you won't know whether it's her or not." He sighed, sitting back, "She's missing nin from Konoha..something you both have in common..Which is one reason for my choosing you.."

Itachi looked at the file, waving off what he said, "Hardly a reason."

Leader laughed, then continued, "you might like her..but, anyways..She covers her tracks well, and keeps quiet. The fact Orochimaru found out about her..is amazing." He sighed, "We know of her current location, and that's it. If you feel this will be a problem, speak now. and we can have someone else go."

Itachi shook his head, "It's fine."

Leader waved his hand dismissivly, "Then go."

Itachi nodded, "Yes.."

"Tsuki walked down the stairs, then blinked, a smile on her face. "Oiy! Iya! what are you doing here!"

Iya sighed, "I'm not repeating anything.."

Satuhari sighed, "She came to visit..." One eye peered at Iya, "Was that so hard?"

"Neh."

Satuhari's face disappeared into an "Icha Icha Paradaisu" book, but it poked out once more. "Oh yeah..those men that you ran into, I've found out the Shark's name was Kisame, his sword called Somehade. The other, however, we couldn't get much information on, seeing as you never saw him."

Tsuki blinked, "It wasn't my fault..If it wasn't for the shadows..and his cloak, it would've been an excellent view of his face."

they both stared at her for a minute, then laughed. Satuhari sighed, "Well. anyways..When do you plan to get groceries?"

"Whenever my son decides to show up--" She facepalmed, staring over as her son came in, packed and ready with both of their bags, a wide grin on his face. "..Eh..You kill me.."

This time, all but Tsuki laughed. She slunk into the chair, mumbling to herself.

"So, why do you hate shopping so much? It's not like you're going to die.." Saito asked, staring up at her.

Tsuki blinked at the question.

Flashback

"No..I don't want that..Put that money away..." a younger, more energetic Tsuki replied to a younger Itachi. "You don't need to buy it..I get jewelry from my parents all the time.." Her fingers were intwined with his, staring through the glass display at a ring, engraved with odd markings. Most people would find it to be ugly..but, she loved it. "Besides, I can buy it too..I get paid in a while.." she pulled out a small sum of cash. "This is for groceries..It's stupid they make me get them.."

Itachi smirked, "What? you don't enjoy shopping with me?"

She blinked, then laughed, "Oh..It's Definitely not that." she nudged his shoulder, "I'd probably refuse if you didn't get to go.."

He laughed lightly, leading her into the store, only to be stopped mid-track. "Tsuki?"

She had a defiant look, "Nu-uh..I told you no.." Her arms crossed, watching him. "I don't need it.."

He grinned lightly, his body moving in front of hers, "I'm going to get it.."

"I won't accept it.."

He stared at her, she looked serious, but it soon faded, one of his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her into an embrace, his lips touching hers.

She looked slightly surprised, but soon gave into it. 'What a cheater..'

Tsuki's hand shot up, clutching a ball thrown from the side. They both pulled away from their kiss, staring at it. "Iya!"

"It's not my fault! Satuhari dared me.." Iya nodded towards the girl beside her, holding back a laugh.

"I..uh..Don't know what she's talking about.."

"Anywho.." Iya replied, looking at the two. "Shopping, eh?"

Itachi looked over at the two, then nodded. "Yes, shopping. Is that a problem?"

Iya gave a slight glare, "Don't talk to me with such a rude tone, just because you're an Uchiha."

Itachi glared back, "Being an Uchiha has nothing--" He blinked slightly, being pulled into another kiss. He pulled back from it, sighing lightly. "Nevermind it..We need to finish." He held her hand once more, one eyebrow perking at them. "You two plan to join?"

Iya and Satuhari blinked, "Eh..sure, whatever.." Iya replied, then ducked, getting a ball thrown at her head. "Hey!"

"You threw it at me first!" Tsuki replied.

"You guys were getting all intimate..No one needs to see that.."

"Maybe you shouldn't watch..you know we go shopping together." Itachi replied, disappearing into the store as Tsuki was distracted.

"Yeah, jeez guys. You don't need to throw a ball at us.." Tsuki replied, watching her friends walk closer.

"Yeah yeah..You caught it anyways.." Satuhari replied, eyeing Itachi in the window, then sighing. "Let's eat..I'm getting hungry.."

"There's a place down the street..We can go there.." Itachi replied, taking Tsuki's hand, then placing the ring on a finger. Grinning slightly as she shot him a glare.

"I told you--"

"Let's eat!" Itachi replied, leading them all down the street, acting as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

End

"Mom?"

She blinked lightly, "Oh..why?..Well..There's quite a few reasons.." The biggest being memories, but, she settled on another. "I just don't like handling money, I guess.."

Saito blinked, "That's a stupid reason.."

She stuck her tongue out childishly, "It's a reason.."

Saito nearly choked on his next question, everytime he asked it, it always seem to stab at her heart. "Where's my father?"

She felt her heart drop the instant he said it, a small breeze picking up, her reply was simple, "I don't know..actually.."

"Do you know who he is..?"

Her eyebrow lifted, " Of course I do..I loved him, we had been together for a long while, you know?" She peered down at him, giving a light smile, "You look so much like him, it's kinda scary..actually."

"Iya told me you two were complete opposites.."

She nodded.

"Then how..?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, actually..I'd suppose it was just..an odd sorta way to meet.."

Flashback

Tsuki walked down the halls of the academy boredly, giving a small whistle as she did so. she was about ten, eleven years old, and had decided on visiting it once more. "Hey, Tsuki! Over here, you idiot!" Satuhari yelled, waving her hand through one of the academy windows, leading to outside.

She blinked, then gave a short sprint to the spot, "What?"

"We're going to Ichirakus' for lunch, wanna join?" Iya asked, arms crossed as she stared around.

Tsuki shook her head, "I can't, don't have any money today, see?" She pulled out one of her pockets..lint, and a moth.

They both sighed, "No duh, you idiot. We're paying..as always."

"I'll pay you back!..When I get rich, of course!"

"Never..." They both sighed at the same time.

She sighed. sweatdrop forming, "Well! Let's go!"

Ramen shop...

"Uh..no. Do you really think he's attractive?" Tsuki blinked, one eye peering over at Iya.

"Yes..I do..that Kakashi-sensei is hot.." (Mwuaha.. Iya IRL!)

" I think Jiraiya is..and his books.." She had hearts in her eyes. (Heh..I'm gunna get slapped by you two.IRL!)

They both looked at Tsuki, blinking. "How about you?"

She gave a nervous laugh, waving a hand, "Ah..Come on..You guys know I don't pick favorites.." she shrugged. "Nothing suites me these days, I guess."

"You like Gai-Sensei!"

She fell over, one eye ticing. "Sick..sick little girls."

Iya sighed, putting a few coins on the table. "Well..I'm off. Parents created a curfew for me...you guys coming?"

Satuhari nodded, and they both looked at Tsuki, mouthful of Ramen and all. "Eh..We'll see you tomorrow, then.." They both waved, and started to walk off, Iya exchanging glares with the one who had walked in.

"Uchiha.." Iya muttered, recieving a slight glare from the boy.

"Kari."

Satuhari pushed her along, "Just go.."

Tsuki sighed, watching the two leave, and the boy sit next to her.

"She can be nice, once you get on her good side."

A Grunt. "I don't care to get on any side." He replied, digging into a pocket, staring at the old man, "I only came here to eat."

Tsuki finished her Ramen, pushing the bowl from her, then eyeing him, soon thanking the owner of the resturant.

"Itachi, did you want to order something?" He asked, nodding to Tsuki first.

She looked over at the boy, who was frowning slightly. "Nevermind. I forgot my money at home."

Tsuki leaped into the conversation..she was too nice, sometimes. "Take his order, and I'll pay.."

The man frowned, "You sure..you nee--" He was stopped mid-sentence by her.

"It's fine, thanks." She pulled a few coins from the other pocket, placing them on the table before walking off, giving a small wave. "I'll be back tomorrow.." She sighed, "Later, Itachi."

He grunted. "She's not very smart..too generous."

"She shouldn't be..and you should be grateful." the man said blankly, taking off with her dishes into the back.

"What do you mean?"

"..Eh..If Iya wasn't so mean..I could've kept that money.." she facepalmed, walking off down the street to her hut. "I can't just give it away like that.." she grimaced slightly, My adoptees are going to kill me."

And sure enough, they did.

"Tsuki?" Satuhari practically tackled her best friend, whose eye was a deep purple, and had a small cut on her cheek. "What happened?"

Iya wasn't stupid, she knew. Tsuki put on the stupidest face possible. "I..uh..Tripped on my way home yesterday..you know? Clumsy me!" She laughed slightly, "Didn't even notice there was a rock in the road!"

"...Loser."

She found a quick change of subject, "Anyways..do we have training today?

They both shook their heads. "Sensei called it off, so we're on our own." Iya replied, "I'm going to practice my Ninjutsu..Satuhari's going to work on Chakra balance.."

"Guess I call Taijutsu!" Tsuki replied, grinning. "When do you guys want to meet up?"

"Uh..We're spending the night..so like..eight at the latest." Satuhari replied. "You get lost easily.."

Sweatdrop. "Thanks?"

They all waved once more, splitting off in seperate directions.

"Tsuki, right?" Itachi raised an eyebrow, looking over at the girl who showed up.

She blinked, giving a slightly blank stare. _'I thought no one knew about this place..'_ she gave a faint nod.

"What happened to your face?"

That was blunt. _My god,_ make her feel like a freak, why don't you? "I tripped, why do you care?"

Itachi shrugged. "I was wondering, that's all. I don't care."

They had both come to practice Taijutsu, and started to work on moves not too soon after, "Don't you have classes, or something?"

She stopped mid-stance, looking over at him, "Er. no. Why would you care?"

"You're not an academy student?" He blinked.

"No, My friends and I are Genin-level."

"What really happened to your eye?"

"I said I tripped."

"But, you didn't."

"How would you know?"

"Let's fight, then."

_"Huh?"_

He sighed, "Spar. If I win, I get complete honesty..You win, I'll leave you alone."

"Why does it matter, anyways?"

"Yes or no?"

_"Fine."_

_"Getoffmeh!"_ Iya whispered loudly, shoving an elbow into Satuhari's side.

She grunted, fwapping her upside the head. "Move your bag!"

She moved it. They had wondered why Tsuki was so damn late, and figuring she got lost, went to search for her. They had both stopped instantly upon seeing the sparring pair. An even match, might they add.

"Tsuki will _so_ win.." Iya whispered, hating Itachi that damn much.

"No, the Uchiha will, of course." Satuhari shot back, grinning.

Her elbow shot up, forcing its way toward his chin, he dodged it, one leg bending, sending a knee into her jawline. He felt an arm block it, and grinned, leg becoming outstretched, landing a kick to her stomach. She grunted slightly, getting knocked back a few inches.

_"Ouch, Iya! Move your arm!"_

_"Sorry!"_

Tsuki rushed for him once mroe, fist clenched as she sent a round house punch, it was blocked, but she countered it with a kick of her own, sending him back as far as she went. They had both gotten low on stamina, and were just about reaching their limits as little kids, merely.

_"Tie?"_

Yes. a tie. The two quit at the same time, both dropping to the ground as they panted heavily.

Iya's eyebrow rose. "Neh. Predictable. Why don't I ever win bets?"

Satuhari shrugged, "You suck?"

"Shut up.."

They snickered.

Most of their extra equipment had come off during the match, Jackets, shirts, (Er..Itachi..not Her, Iya, Satuhari! you sick minded-- Nevermind.) Pouches holding weapons. they both sat there, their breathing slowing down slightly.

"You already know, don't you?" Tsuki asked, peering over at the boy. He didn't reply, he just sat there.

"Why did you give me that money, if you knew well what would happen?" He asked, one eyebrow perking.

She shrugged, "I'm just..like that, I'd suppose." She sighed, "I just don't care for money, and if it's going to get me a few bruises here and there, so what..I'd much rather recieve the blows. I have a tendency to put others before myself. It's the way I work."

"Even if that's the ending effect?" He stared at her in an odd way, she sighed slightly, then looked up.

"Eh, It's not anything new. I'll grow immune to it eventually." she grinned slightly, "Besides, toughens me up, really helps with training an' all."

"I'd kill them, personally."

"I would too..I can't say it doesn't affect me, to be honest, it does.." She blinked slightly, looking down at her watch. Sweatdrop appearing on her temple._ "8:30!"_ She bolted up, grabbing her things, then giving him a small smile, "It was nice..er..sparring, with you. Have a good one, Itachi." she turned and started to run off, waving, "Hope to do this again."

Instead of the usual smirk, he gave a smile. "Me too.."

End

"Mom! You're blanking off way to much! Focus!" The boy shook her hand, which she had grabbed a while ago.

She sighed. "Eh..Sorry, Memories popped into my mind."

"They've been doing that alot lately." Saito replied sighing lightly.

"Iya was never one to like your dad..I'll tell you." she sighed, one eye peering at a curious face.

"Why not?" Saito asked, looking up at her. She grinned.

"I never found that out. I'm thinking it was ranks at the academy..She was an excellent student, and Itachi was always a bit ahead of her, you see? So..I'm guessing that was it. But, " She shrugged, "I don't know."

She stopped near a tree, pulling off her bag. "We'll rest here for tonight.."

Saito nodded.

"I have an odd feeling, Iya.." Satuhari said, looking over at her friend.

"About Tsuki?"

She nodded.

"I as well, Satuhari..I as well."

"Should we..?"

Iya nodded, putting the bowl of Ramen down. "If we leave soon, we can catch her. Bad feelings always seem to be right..with her, anyways."

"Like last time.."

They both started to pack.

Flash back!..(Yes..again..?)

"Iya..I have a feeling.."

Iya nodded, "About Tsuki, then?"

Satuhari nodded, looking over at her, "It came out of nowhere, do you think we should check up on her?"

"I do."

They both left their table, leaving change for the server.

Tsuki's face was struck with a fist, her head shooting to the side. one hand coming up to hold it. She was getting angrier by the second, but she couldn't do anything! She had nowhere else to go, if she was booted from here_. "What did I do?"_ She yelled, staring at the Stepdad who had adopted her.

He rounded another fist into her cheek. "Don't yell at me! You little brat!"

"I'm _not _yelling!" she retorted, staring at him as she held a firm hand against the wall, fists clenching as she spoke.

He was a drunk. she'd admit it to anyone. The fact she put up with it? She had no idea how she did it. "Get over here! Pick this up! What a mess!" He yelled, language slurred by the consumption.

"_You _did it, damnit!" she replied back. Another blow, this time to the ribs. she grunted, hitting the wall with a thud. Cracking noises were heard. She groaned.

"You're such a wimp. How you became a ninja..I'll never understand." He picked her up by the collar, two blank eyes staring at her.

She gave a small grin, blood trickling down the corner of her lip. "At least I'm not a drunk.." She closed an eye, seeing his fist clench, and draw back.

Nothing.

"..What the--?" she saw raven black hair, one hand cupping his fist.

"Who the hell're you, boy?" The man slurred.

No sound.

Itachi's hand moved up, the other still gripping the man's fist. "You're a pathetic excuse for a man." One palm went into the chin of the man, the grasp on the fist tightening, but the man let go of Tsuki. The man started to fall back, but Itachi moved his knee up, twisting his body to kick him in the chest with a side kick.

Tsuki landed on the ground, one arm holding her ribs. "Itachi? What are you doing here?"

"I'm helping, since you seemed to have lost your ability to fight." One eyebrow raised. "I was walking by..and happened upon this.."

A lie. But, she'd never know.

"Tsuki?" Satuhari practically lept onto her, but had stopped a few inches away. "What happened? Your face! It's bruised!"

Tsuki blinked at them, "How..?"

"We had a feeling.." Iya replied, walking up near Satuhari. "Satuhari, you honestly have no idea what's going on?"

"Anyways." Itachi practically shoved that word into their face, "I'll be taking care of all of this, you two need to leave."

Iya gave a slight glare, "Says who?"

"He's right, you need to leave." Came a seperate voice from the others, a Jounin came in, sighing lightly, "This is something for the police--Not you--to handle."

The drunk man was out, Tsuki stared at him. 'This is wonderful..' She sighed, sitting up, then standing, "I'll be fine, you two, just go, Alright?"

They both gave a sigh, hesitating at first, then nodding. "Fine, then."

'Great..where am I going to live now?'

"This is only temporary, I promise. I'm starting a new job soon, so I should be out of here soon."

Like he cared, she could stay as long as she wanted.

He grunted, handing her a cup of tea, but she refused it. "I don't care if you drink our tea, seriously."

She laughed softly, "It's not that.." She grinned at him, bandages on her face and all around her upper body, practically a man-made shirt, she was wearing his father's kimono, which was far too big for her. "I just don't like tea, is all."

He blinked, "Ah..that's a good reason..anything you do like?"

She shook her head, "I'm fine, thank you. You've done enough, really."

He sighed. "You don't have to act tough, Tsuki. It's fine. I do have a heart, you know."

She felt tears forming, but still tried to stop them. "I never thought you didn't, Itachi. I just--" She blinked slightly, being caught mid-sentence into an embrace. She stayed stiff for a second or two, but soon after gave into it. And without knowing what was happening, they were kissing..and it wasn't any normal thing, either. Her face was red hot! She was surprised he didn't move away from her. Then again, his face was burning up too.

End

"Look at that!" Saito yelled, pointing up to the sky.

She looked up, giving a light smile, "Wow..That's..beautiful.." The stars were showing brilliantly..of course, she never really looked at them.

"Isn't it?" Saito replied, coming over and lying next to her, resting his head on her shoulder. She smiled at him, then nodded, running a hand through his hair.

'I wonder..what are you doing?' She thought to herself, the flames of the fire leaping in front of the two. "Well, get off to--" She blinked, looking down at him..he was sleeping, of course. She sighed lightly, then covered him up, her eyes closing a bit. "I wonder.."

'Dress normal, act casual..' Itachi grimaced, "How stupid." He was dressed in a regular kimono..he hadn't worn one of these in..too long. An image popped into his mind, a woman smiling softly, an oversized kimono wrapped around her. He shrugged it off, recalling the fact that woman was gone.

It was a simple brown kimono, the front loosened to show his chest.

He looked around quietly, taking a sip of his drink, in his own corner. He recieved some stares from women, only about his looks, however, considering he was the most handsome here. He grinned slightly, knowing that fact.

"_Oiy!_ Saito! You brat! wait for me!" Tsuki yelled, trying to fix the stupid Yukata as she walked in. She hadn't worn one since the last time she came to town..the only time she'd wear them. It was a light green, a slit up the side, and green sandals to match it all up, floral patterns all around it. Low profile, you know?

The boy sighed, standing there as he stared at her. She had fixed it, and was now wrapping her hair into chopsticks, they spun fast for her, she was experienced with that part.

"_C'mon mom!_ I'm hungry, you know?" He sighed lightly, her hand smoothing back his hair.

"I'll tell you what..you wear the Yukata, and I'll wear the kimono next time, Okay?" She laughed lightly, pointing to a set of empty chairs as the boy stared at her blankly. "Ah..there, now go..hurry..I'll catch up?"

The boy muttered, grabbing her hand and leading her over. "You're just..weird..okay?"

She nodded, shrugging. "Comes with the son, I guess."

She blinked slightly, a man appearing in front of her. he had one of those disgusting grins, the kind that made you want to cringe and die slowly. "Can I help you, sir?"

His mouth opened to say something, the stench of alcohol filling her nose. _'Disgusting.'_

"So I was thinking..you and me..later. I have a spaceous house." His eyebrows rose.

Her eyes went blank, "No." She bluntly replied, walking around him. He grabbed her hand, and she looked back at him. "You..-Really- don't want to do anything stupid."

Itachi stared at the quarrel, it caught everyone's attention, actually.

The boy started to grit his teeth. "Mom..Low profile..?"

She eyed Saito, "It doesn't look like it's going to be simple..this time."

Considering the man's face was red with embarassment, and he only grew angrier, his grip tightening.

"You bit--" The words didn't even leave his mouth before she had put one foot up, glad the yukata had a slit in it. The foot hit the face of the man, dropping down the moment it had contact, her body twisting, then she turned, giving him a side kick into his chest, knocking him back into the bar counter. The man fell to the ground, bleeding at the temple, and mouth. The last blow she delt was to a kick in his face, "Sorry..Saito.."

Saito shrugged. "I don't blame you, really." Saito sighed, _'It's so normal for her..'_ "Well then..Let's find somewhere else to eat..He's going to wake up eventually."

"Man..I like this place too.."

They both walked off, as if she didn't just_ drop_ a guy in the middle of a resturant.

"I think I saw a Ramen shop.." Tsuki replied, walking out.

"..." Saito stared..like..he couldn't help it, either. He just..stared at the man in the kimono. Who seemed to stare at him, just as much.

Itachi's eyes had followed the two, but when he got a look at the boy, he was close to gasping. He looked like a younger Itachi, actually.

Tsuki popped her head back in, "Hey..Saito..C'mon." She looked over to where he was staring.."..."

Dead silence.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mwuahahaha..That's because of Iya, who's being so mean as to not update her story..HA! I laugh at you.

I know! Alot of Flashbacks! I know..Tsuki's foster dad is an ass..but, Itachi made up for it? ee;

Anywho. Reviews are a girl's best friend!

Peace!


	4. Destined meeting, unforgotten love

Saito was dragged out of that resturant quickly, Tsuki having a reason to hurry. She heard a small shuffle, and a Door curtain lift. She had disappeared quickly, lifting the boy off the ground to go faster. 

Itachi had appeared outside of the shop, looking around. "I know I saw her.."

The streets had become busy, people hustling in and out of places, loud chatter heard. "What's going on here?" Tsuki practically yelled, getting some looks, and an answer.

"You didn't know?..." a short, stocky man asked, looking at her blankly.

She laughed lightly, "If I did, would I be asking?"

The man gave a "Duh" kind of look, "ah..Well then, It's the festival, Ma'am."

She stared blankly, "Festival?"

"Yes, our annual festival?"

"Yes..i know..The last one i went to was..far long ago."

"Are we staying for it?"

"We can't..Iya and--" Grimace, facepalm.

"Oh! We will be!" Iya yelled, appearing next to them.

"What about..?"

"The kids are with a good friend of mine, no problems there." Satuhari replied, walking over to them.

"Great.." Tsuki rolled her eyes, then sighed. "Well then, let's get to an Inn.."

"I have an odd feeling, for some reason.." Iya said, walking close behind the departing group.

Tsuki had been up for nearly the whole night, sitting in a nearby tree, close enough to the inn that she could keep an eye on her son. He had looked so much like him, it was scary. The possibilty that it was him was far too great, but it made no sense. why would he be here, of all places? He gave her no indifferent stare, he stared at her like she was just another person. But, it was expected, she was presumed dead to him. The wind picked up, and she sighed lightly. 'Maybe it was my imagination, then..'

Itachi stared out the window of the Inn, thinking to himself as he looked towards the moon, 'That couldn't be her..'

Iya appeared next to Tsuki, one eyebrow perking, "What are you doing out here, Tsuki?"

Tsuki sighed, "Thinking, of course.."

"About..?"

"Tell me, why did you two come here?" Tsuki replied, looking from the corner of her eye at her.

"I think you know..we had a feeling..and it's not too good of one..something's going to happen..i can feel it."

"Well, you're feeling was right, Iya."

"Iya gave a blink, then sat down beside her. "How's so?"

Tsuki explained her run-in.

"Itachi..as in, Saito's father, Itachi..the Uchiha?" She gave a small grunt..considering she never had a like for him.

Tsuki nodded, sighing lightly.

"What did he say, Tsuki?"

She pursed her lips, "..Nothing..we merely stared at each other, then..Well, he was staring at Saito. That's the only reason I noticed him..Saito was staring at him too." She sighed, putting her head on her knees. "He thinks I'm dead, Iya. I didn't know what to do..and then.." she rubbed her temples, "I ran off.."

"You just left? Avoided him?"

She gave a heavy sigh, "I did.."

"Well, you need to rest, for now..Chances are, you'll never see him again, Tsuki. I mean..think about it." she shrugged, "Perhaps you were seeing things.."

"That's what I figured as well..but still.." She sighed.

Two days later..

Saito frowned, staring at his mom, who wore another robe, this time a tint of red. "You're not actually planning on wearing that to the festival?"

Tsuki was about to give a blunt "Yes" mouth opening, but shutting once more, hearing another's voice answer.

"Of course she's not.." Satuhari replied, looking over at Saito as she walked in. "Iya and I decided upon getting everyone new outfits."

"You buying..?" Tsuki asked, sighing lightly.

Iya laughed, "Yeah right, you're paying for his and yours."

"I don't want to waste money--" she was fwapped by Iya.

"Shut up, we're doing it..besides, your son doesn't seem to mind much.."

"He wouldn't.." She sighed, giving a defeated look, "Alright..but no pink.."

There Tsuki stood, staring at the Yukata now being fitted to her..dark shades of..pink. She groaned, watching the two; Saito and Satuhari; considering Iya was too busy laughing to do anything.

"Mom, stop whining..you look really pretty." Saito nearly yelled.

"I feel like a stick of gum!" she gave a raised brow to her son, "Talk more...And you'll have a matching Kimono."

Saito decidingly fell quiet.

Her Yukata was long, slits up both sides to her thighs, as needed for a ninja, incase she needed to kick someone. The patterns were flowers, vines wrapping around the cloth, a light pink, complimenting the dark pink of the full Yukata. The top portion of the outfit was loose fitting, showing a well visible cleavage, as well as bandages, as she was still healing from her past fight. The sleeves were long, flowing past the tips of her nails for about two inches, light pink edges. Around her midsection; Instead of a giant bow; was a light pink ribbon, about three centimeters in length, which tied off to the side, allowing excess ribbon to flutter to the side. Her hair had a matching ribbon, but shaded all most tints of pink, lightest to dark. It held up half of her hair, the rest flowing down her back, two strands of bangs showing, one on each side of her face. She felt so weird without her Headband. "I hate these things.."

"Stop whining, Tsuki.." Iya replied, walking out as Sathuari disappeared to dress herself. Iya was wearing the formal Yukata. rather than Tsuki's "Unique" version of it. It was a dark tint of red, black hems and sequins flowing around in the pattern of crescent moons. Her hair had been pulled into a pair of chopsticks, young womens faces painted upon them. She gave a small sigh, looking over at Saito, "Oh..It's your turn, kid..Don't worry, it's not pink, either."

Saito gave a sigh of relief, "Good.."

"Remember..These are for the FESTIVAL!" Iya practically yelled.

"Yeah..yeah.." everyone replied.

They had all taken off seperate ways, Tsuki had an eye on her son, but, of course, he had scattered off.

Her attention was diverted, feeling an odd sense, as if she were bring watched for some reason. She could feel it. Something bad was going to happen. This wasn't a doubtful thing. She sighed lightly. Everytime she got this feeling, it was right. the scary part was..Iya and Satuhari had it too. that was most reassuring. She set off to find her son.

"Tsuki ...is her name..why do you ask?" Saito stared up at the man, recieving a slight grin.

"Just wondering..and your name..?"

"Saito.."

"Have a last?"

"I don't know it."

"Now now..Everyone should know their last name." The man replied, rubbing a hand on the boys' head. "If you want..I'll treat you to some food."

"Uh..No thanks, I have to find my mother..but, thanks anyways." this guy freaked Saito out. His hair was long, black, and he had a very pale face. Saito walked off quickly, disappearing into the crowd. 'He reminds me of a snake..'

"Well?" Orochimaru asked, One eye peering at the Raven haired boy near him. "He's Uchiha..and a smart one, too."

"Good..Let's go find me a new face. That last man was...not very strong.."

She yelled out for her son, watching him walk down the street. He looked over, then waved, giving a light smile. She smiled at him, but her view was blocked out by a man. He was wearing a black kimono, the sleeves long, covering the painted nails. His eyes stared at her, almost as if digging into her soul. They stared at each other for a moment. Those eyes..

"Tsuki.." His mind flashed back, recalling old memories of his, only to be brought back to reality as she walked around him, a slight glare on her face. He grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Can we at least talk, Tsuki?"

He recieved a grunt.

"Who's the father, then?" Itachi's eyebrow raised. He knew the answer, he wasn't stupid. He'd recognize that boy's eyes anywhere. He stepped back, looking into her eyes, "Better yet, why did you spread the rumor of your death, Tsuki?"

Her eyes narrowed slightly, then she felt a boy attach to her hip, "Mom?" He looked at the man, then her. "Who is that?"

She didn't know why, but the words came out, unintentionally. "You're father.."

A Silence.

"Tsuki! We found you! There's a resturant--" She stopped, staring at the three, "Oh dear.."

"My what..?" Saito replied, but was pulled away by Iya and Satuhari.

"We saw this lovely candy shop!" Satuhari yelled.

"Yes! We shall visit!" Iya replied.

They both slid into a booth at the resturant, an odd sense was felt as she walked with him. She felt like a kid again, like nothing had happened between them. But, yet again, she was snapped from her own world. "Tsuki, Why were you rumored dead? And the boy..? How could you not tell me?"

She sighed lightly, sitting back. "My plan was to infrom you of it..believe me, but, you left.."

"You didn't even bother to look for--" He was cut off.

"You joined Akatsuki, Itachi. It's not an easy group to find," She stared at him. "and even if I had..What would you have done?" She looked at him, raising a brow. "You know me, Itachi. Damn well. I didn't want it to interfere with your plans. Saito's my son, My responsibility. I won't make you, or ask you to hold any claim to him. He's gone three years without you."

Itachi held up a hand, trying to stop her from speaking, she did so, "And you know me, Tsuki. I would have taken responsibility for him, whether I wanted him or not." He held up a finger, "And that doesn't mean i didn't.." He gave a light sigh, and stood up, standing in front of her, his eyes holding a serious look, "Besides, The last thing I wanted was to leave you..especially with a kid!"

"Then why did you leave?!"

She practically threw it into his face, and he sat back "I killed--"

"Don't give me such a stupid reason, Itachi. I know exactly what you did." She held a hand to her forehead, then sighed. "What you did..it didn't bother me..not then, not even now. The thing that hurt me was that you left, without a single goodbye. I can honestly say that I loved you, Itachi. As a matter of fact, I can honestly say I still do." She looked at him, "Whether or not you feel the same, it will always be that way. you saved my life, and showed me a side you'd never show to anyone. I understood that then, and understand it much better now." "When they told me what happened, my only fear was that you were dead..and then..I found out you were gone.."

"I was obviously stupid, thinking maybe you felt the same way about me. I'm fine knowing you didn't."

She was startled, the table being slammed by a fist, one that had painted nails. "Never..not once, did I say I had no feelings for you. If anyone, it was you.. When I left, I admit, I was an ass for not even issuing a goodbye." He looked down at her, his body being in a hunched position, a piece of wood cracked on the table. "I didn't want to get you involved, if i had told you anything..I wanted to be there for you, for everything. Being a father? That would have been wonderful, especially with you, Tsuki.." his head lowered slightly, "I just didn't want you to get hurt, is all"

She stared up at him, then stood up, leaning in to see his eyes, "And what do you think would have hurt more?" She gave a light sigh, staring down at the table. "Knowing you left hurt more than anything. I didn't care for anyone but you in Konoha. You saved me from everything. My foster parents..missions..everything" She could feel them..tears..my god..her face was burning with anger..and happiness..and so many other emotions. "I can't do thi--" She felt as if she were going to melt, two arms being wrapped around her, pulling her closer to his body.

He didn't know what came over him, well, he had a very good idea. She looked the best when she was confused, or angry, he'd admit it. That was the biggest reason they fought whenever they were together. Kissing him again..felt so good..

"Uchiha Itachi..Yes..That's your father. He and Tsuki go far back..Childhood.." Satuhari replied, walking with the two through the crowd, "They were together every chance they could be. When Tsuki got a new family, she snuck out every night to see him. They were envied by every couple in Konoha." she sighed, "It was beautiful.."

Iya grunted, "The stupid Uchiha.."

"Oh, Iya. If it weren't for you.."

"I know..I know..They'd of never met.."

"Really?" Saito asked, and Iya explained how they met.

They stared at each other for a minute, and Itachi spoke first. "how have you bee--" He grimaced, feeling an especially hard palm hit against his face, his head turning instantly with it. 'She's much stronger now.."

"Better. Now.." She replied, her hand dropping to her side...It stung a bit. Her heart had been in that.

"Good."

"What are you doing here, Itachi? doesn'y Akatsuki have something for you to do?"

He sighed, ..'It stings..' His cheek was a bright red. "I'm on a mission..actually..And you? i heard you left Konoha..You're a missing nin.." Hethought for a minute, his expression changing a bit. 'Is she my mission..no..she shouldn't be that strong..'

she looked off to the side, "i am. They'd send someone to find me, thinking the 'Death' was a false..and I'd.."

"Kill?"

"Get rid..Of them." She refused to use the word kill, she made a pact not to. He knew that...She hated killing, or claiming to do it..or even saying the word. She wouldn't give empty threats..She'd only say "I'll kill you" If she truly had a reason to do so..and intended to fulfill that promise...and that was never going to happen.

He changed the subject, "the Festival? You're going..?"

"Yes..Saito wants to see his first one, So I'm going to take him.."

"I'll go too..it can be a..family thing?" 'Family' ...He hadn't used that word in..Forever..

Tsuki got home late, saito was in bed. Her first few steps had been slow, but she soon found her way to the outside of the inn, making her way into a tree, sitting on the large branch.

"Are you two back together once more?" Iya asked, giving a light yawn and stretching. she was a light sleeper, especially in places where she didn't recognize the background noises. She sat beside her, staring off at the sky.

"No, we're not.." Tsuki replied, sighing a bit.

"And..why not?"

"It never came up..besides, we're not children anymore. things are different." She looked over at her, "Things can't just go back to what they were."

"And what about Saito?" Satuhari asked, finding her way to the opposite side of Tsuki, yawning and stretching as well. "He wants a father figure..and Itachi IS his father...and you two love each other..Don't try to say otherwise..I know damn well what most likely occured after I left."

Tsuki got a light red in her cheeks. "...That means nothing to the situation.."

They both rolled their eyes.

Tsuki grimaced a bit, holding her forehead. "damn.."

"what's wrong?" Iya asked, looking over at her.

"It's nothing..Just a bit of a headache.." to be honest, Tsuki had still been recovering from the Tsukiyomi, though, she didn't want them to worry. "I'm going to head to bed..It's the festival..and If I'm going to wear that thing.." 'Thing referring to the pink yukata, "I need as much sleep as possible.."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry it took me so long for this one.

I got SUCH A BAD writer's block! I hated it! And had to find time between my busy schedule.

I'm getting a Laptop for Christmas, so that means I'll be able to work on these anytime!! They should update sooner now!!

Well! Read and Review! Tell me what you liked, disliked..!

Reviews get me to update faster! so you know!

I'm out! peace!

Oh..P.S.

If there's typos..I'M SORRY! I posted this late, and I was too tired to fix them!! Forgive meh!


	5. The Festival, Part 1

Drumroll please..Kidding.. Here it is! The next chapter! I know! It took me forever! But my brother erased all my stories off my computer so I had to redo it.

------------------------

Sheiri gave a light sigh, Itachi had really wanted to see Saito, but she had told him it was past his bedtime..'I think my real reason...I just..I'm scared.." Her eyes shut.

The next Day...

He felt a light hand touch his cheek, his eyes shut tighter, rolling over in his bed. "Deidara..I won't tell you again. Do not come in here when I'm sleeping.."

She gave a small laugh, kneeling in front of him, "Deidara? You've forgotten my name already?"

He rubbed the back of his neck as he sat up, his head lowering as his hair covered his face, his eyes had become Sharingan, as he was used to keeping them that way as he slept, in case of assassins. "How did you find my--"

"I'm Shinobi, Itachi. It's not hard."

He gave a faint nod, then looked next to her as his eyes returned to their regular state, "The boy..he's.."

"Saito" She gave a small laugh, "Now you can stop asking me to see him."

Itachi stared at the boy, "Saito? What made you name him Saito?" The boy looked much like him..as a younger..but, unlike Itachi, his eyes held a feeling of happiness..devotion..

"I recalled my mother once saying that name when she was alive..and it stuck.." She smiled down at Saito. "He is an odd child..but very skilled..and can be demanding at times."

Itachi stared at the boy as he gave a small huff of defiance, muttering lightly. 'His eyes...they hold all those things...That I..' He suddenly felt his heart drop. He stood out of bed, heading towards the bath. "I'll be out in a bit.."

Both nodded as he disappeared off into the bath house.

Tsuki stared at him, then looked down to Saito. "Go wake Iya and Satuhari.They both tend to sleep in."

"What about--?"

"I'll wait for him.."

An hour later..

Itachi's hair fell from the towel,, his robe wrapped loosely around his body. He gave a heavy sigh, holding the towel in his hands, then stared at it.'That face...I want that face..the look he had..I remember when she looked at me like that those years ago..'

"Are you alright?" Tsuki looked up at him from the chair.

"Yeah..I'm fine." He stared at her for a moment. "Saito..he looks like.."

"You? I know. He doesn't have to many of my traits..I guess you had the dominant bloodline." She gave a light sigh, "I had been hoping for a red haired boy.."

"How did you manage? With a boy?..At that age?" He sat in a chair, looking at her.

She blinked, then sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. "I had saved money from my jobs..and also had help from Iya and Satuhari..When things got a bit much..I'd take him on a long trip..We'd be gone for days at a time.."

"And what would you do?"

"We visited villages..and well, I found this one not too long after he had been born. He was about a year, I think." She thought for a moment, then nodded, "Yes..about a year."

"How'd he learn his jutsus and forms?"

"I taught him, actually. Well. Iya and Satuhari helped while I was away.." she gave a light smile, "Ah..I'm sure you don't want to know abou--"

"I do..I want to know something of my son, and about how you have been." His head was bowed, "I feel so left out from your...family.." he felt a hand hold his, and stared at it's owner. 'those eyes..she hasn't looked at me like that since when we were kids..." He stared at her for a moment, then stood up. "I'll hurry up and get dressed. Wouldn't want the damn Kari to have a reason to bitch..I take it she's the same?"

A brief nod.

"Of course." He walked off, part of his body disappearing behind the door.

"You look really beautiful..by the way."

She felt her cheeks flush, "Thanks.."

The Festival

"Tsuki! It's about time! The festival has already started!"

"Calm down..We only missed a bunch of women dancing...that's nothing I'd want to see.." Tsuki replied, showing up walking next to Itachi.

"Ah..Did the Uchiha slow you down?" Iya replied, staring at the Uchiha.

He stood extremely close to her, their eyes sparking with hatred, "I could kill you..Kari."

" 'Could' being the key phrase, Uchiha. Just because you became infamous,that doesn't mean -I- fear you." She had a challenging voice, staring him down just as well, though Itachi's eyes held more of a killing intent behind them.

Tsuki's hand found it's way between the two, pushing them apart when she noticed that stare of Itachi's. "Come now...Let's not fight.."

Kari saw a small hint of glare shoot from Tsuki's expression, "Fine..fine.."

"Don't drink too much Iya! I'm not carrying you home..." Tsuki said, watching Iya down another saucer of Sake.

"I'm well aware of that! I'd much rather not be sober around that man.. That's why Satuhari will carry me!" She gave a grin, "right Satuha---...You're kidding."

"So..that mask..can you take it off?" She had ventured off to other resturants, hoping to find good eating. Instead she found something better.

"And why would I want to go through that trouble?" The masked ninja asked.

She caught a look at his headband, "You're from the leaf village? I feel as if I know you..What's your name?"

The man pulled out an "Icha Icha Paradaisu" book and started to read it.

"You read Jiraiya's books?" She gave a small grin, "Volume two is much better, however.."

He stared at her for a moment..then spoke. "Kakashi..is my name."

Let's just say the mask -did- come off..

(Just for you Satarumahari! xD ... I'm so getting killed tomorrow! oo I shall write my will after this..)

"Iya..why do you have to do that? You haven't seen him in years. Just..don't, please?" Tsuki had pulled Iya aside, leaving Itachi and Saito at the table.

"So..How old are you?"

"Old enough."

A sigh.

Itachi drank another saucer of Sake, "17."

Saito's hair was ruffled, "Hey..Watch it.."

"No, I won't..He left you to join some damn group..Tsuki, without even a goodbye. I was actually starting to get used to him. Then BAM! He leaves. He hurt you..and you know it."

"I"m fully aware of that! I'm giving it a chance! He fet horrible, and he had no chice I'd much rather him leve than be put to death, Iya!"

"He's a missing nin!"

"So am I!" Tsuki yelled, "Listen.please.just not tonight, it's saito's birthday."

It took a long while, and an offer of paying for Iya's dinner, but she covinced her. "Fine, then..but if he--"

"He won't..Now let's get back to the table."

They came back, and to an oddly amusing sight.

Saito had moved over to sit next to Itachi, their hands bouncing up and down as they played Rock-Paper-Scissors. They both seemed very into the game, eyes looking straight at the their hands, profanities escaping Itachi's mouth as he lost once more.

"I won...Again!" Saito yelled, laughing. "You're really bad at this!"

Itachi's brow furrowed, giving a grnt, "I don't play this at Akatsuki..you're just lucky..I'll win this one." Itachi bluffed, losing another one soon after saying this, it was so tempting to use his sharingan, but he couldn't..

Tsuki and Iya slid into the booth, watching the intense game as it unfolded.

They didn't notice the two women for a long time, until Iya gave a small cough..which was meant to be heard. Tsuki's eyebrow raised at her. "That wasn't obvious.."

he two looked up, Saito giving a small blink. "When did you come back?"

Tsuki smiled,"Oh, about an half hour ago.."

Itachi stard at Iya for a moment, then looked to Tsuki, who gave him a small nod. "Ah..Have fun in your game?"

"We may want to order, Tsuki...otherwise the manager may feel the need to escort us out."

She laughed lightly, "Maybe so."

They ate dinner soon after, going to join the festivities outside.

"Look at that!" Saito yelled, pointing toward the women in festive yukata dancing in the street, paint covering their faces.

"Ah..they're called "Geishas", I've heard..not like the whores you would see in Brothels."

Itachi leaned into Tsuki, speaking quietly in her ear, "Should you really be calling them whores in front of him?"

Tsuki sighed, then whispered back, "He knows of them..He asked me one day, and I explained it."

Itachi gave a nod of understanding, "you don't hold back, do you?"

She shrugged, "He has to find out sometime..I figured I'd get it out of the way..I'm just scared for when he finds a girl..I'm not one that'll be able to give him advice."

He actually laughed.

"Can we watch them dance?" Saito asked, starng at the two has they held their conversation.

Tsuki gave a small blink, then looked over to Iya, "Ah..I suppose...do you mind?"

"Are you serious? I've been looking forward to this the whole time!"

"Let' go, then.."

They had gained a close view, finding seats as they watched.

Nearly an hour had passed, Tsuki shifted slightly, then looked over at Iya. "This is very..exciting? and all, Iya. But I don't want to watch this any longer.." she stood up, starting to walk down the seat isle, Itachi and saito following behind her.

"That was an eye-closer." Saito commented as they left the area, looking around.

"But, it is Iya..and she's fascinated by those things.."

Iya disappeared from the area, grinning, "Operation is underway..Heh.." 'I'll show you..Damn Uchiha."

"Ah! Satuhari! Good to know you are stll here!"

She blinked, then gave a wave, nodding. "I uh..made plans..and had to see to them!" She lied, grinning as she appeared in front of them. "How are you guys doing?" She saw shrugs.

"Fine." Tsuki yawned lightly.

"Saito..I saw something you'd like? Care to come?" Satuhari asked, looking down t him, her eyebrow raised a bit.

"No--" He wasn't able to finish, her grabbing his hand to pull him away. 'Give those two some time alone..they deserve it..'

They were both left standing in the middle of the street. "Did she just take off with Saito?"..

Itachi gave a nod. "It would seem so."

-------------------------

For the next chapter..I' taking..suggestions on what my lovely viewers would like to see..Get those reviews going and let me know! Whoever has the best Idea will get major props!

-Ducks-eat-monkeys


End file.
